


[Not a] Death Wish

by orphan_account



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells himself, it's not a death wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Not a] Death Wish

He says to himself, it's not a death wish. It's not. He doesn't want to die. He just wants to feel something other than the _pain_ in his chest.

He wants to feel his bones break, grinding together. The blood drip from the open wounds. Have his vision blur. Maybe lose consciousness once in a while. So he stops seeing the men he lost, the disappointment in his superiors faces,  _his_ face-

No, he won't think his name. He  _can't._

So he takes another punch, another kick and he keep telling himself that the money he makes is worth it in the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been three years since Expendables 2...I'm still not over it.


End file.
